


[Podfic of] sparks from the fire by Zerrat

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Collection of drabbles written for the challenges on femslash 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] sparks from the fire by Zerrat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sparks from the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753214) by [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat). 



> See original for author's notes and full summaries.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BTomb%20Raider%5D%20sparks%20from%20the%20fire.mp3)| Duration: 00:06:02

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Thank you to Zerrat for giving blanket permission to podfic. :)


End file.
